


sleep softly and rest your wings, icarus

by danvers_grant (diancsthemyscira)



Series: oh darling, what a tragedy we have become [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Really Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, anyone???, i have no idea why but all i can think of is cat's villain origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diancsthemyscira/pseuds/danvers_grant
Summary: Anonymous asked: Try to angst: "You're so cute when you're half asleep like this..." (for supercat)





	sleep softly and rest your wings, icarus

“…if only you could really be awake…” Cat chuckles bitterly, a watery smile gracing her lips as her eyes scanned Kara’s form for what had felt like the millionth time. 

Kara’s body lay prone and still, her face the only visual evidence of the struggle in her mind. Her eyes are closed but her face is relaxed and a loose and lazy smile graced her lips. 

Dressed in all white and encased in an all glass coffin, Kara glowed like an angel. A fallen angel. 

Her tattered suit and cape had scorched during her descent to earth and upon her landing she had been found burnt with fire lapping at her heels. That day had been the worst day of Cat’s life. She had watched as they buried her, as they took her body - her limp and lifeless body - and buried her in a glass coffin for all to see.

A coma, they said, similar to the one she had experienced under the Black Mercy. She had to choose to wake up for the world, to wake up and live another day. She had to have hope for a better tomorrow. 

But Cat had known that the situations surrounding her - with the city’s waning faith in their heroine, the former threat of Myriad eliminated, and so many more deaths she was responsible of… They had weighed heavily on Kara’s shoulders. Oh, the weight of a hero’s burden… Cat had known Kara would never willingly wake up to face it all. If she were in a similar coma as before, she would never be able to turn down a perfect life for a second time…

“Kara,” She speaks bitterly, choking back tears as she plays with the ring on her finger, 

“Your sister - she gave this to me, she said you had been planning for it even if we’d never-” 

Cat’s eyes focus sharply on Kara’s face, a tear rolling down her cheek as she stops abruptly. In all the years she had known Kara, she had never imagined…

…but it was too late either way. Kara would never know. If only she had confessed, if only she had made her feelings known, would Kara have had an incentive to come back? 

“Please come back to me, Kara,” Cat pleads again, her voice cracking as she slips the ring from her finger. Kara’s head fidgets and she groans as her face contorts in pain. 

“Kara, come back to me,” Cat whispers one last time as she watches the face of her beloved still completely. A tear strays down Kara’s cheek. That’s all it takes for Cat to snap.


End file.
